


Collection of Gakutsumu Drabbles

by radiantglorys



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gaku & Tsumugi, Gaku x Tsumugi, Gakumugi, Gakutsumu, Romance, Some mild stuff but nothing NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: This is NOT a chapter fic but a collection of Gakutsumu drabbles that are separated into chapters. I sometimes write really short stuff I can't justify uploading as a full fic so this is where I will file those from now on. It's basically all fluff, some canon, and maybe some AU in the future.





	1. Backstage Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaku just wants to spend some quality time with Tsumugi but of course there are always interruptions...

"Tsumugi, come with me."

What an odd request. She was sure she didn't have business with him but he seemed so series. Did he have something to tell her? She'll have to find out herself.

She followed him down the hall and into TRIGGER's dressing room. The room was lacking Ryu and Tenn since they were busy elsewhere and their manager was talking to staff. With IDOLiSH7 busy on her end she didn't have anything else to do at the moment. So there they were. Alone.

"Did you need something. Gaku-san?"

"Yes, I just... wanted to spend some time with you... is all..."

She could tell he had worked up courage to say that, and it was honestly endearing. She had somehow convinced herself it was okay to see this man secretly. Even if she had an inkling that Yamato and Iori were onto her, she didn't bother questioning it. If they weren't confronting her then it was alright. Right?

He's somehow avoided most of Nikaido's wrath. He'd gotten a long and stern lecture about 'if it was possible Gaku was dating his manager then he better at least be treating her well". Crisis averted. Well, at least for now.

"I see, you're too sweet, Gaku-san." she giggled.

Ah, she had him in the palm of her hands, he was absolutely smitten and that laugh was music to his ears. Did she know she had this effect on him? "Tsumugi..." he moved closer, grabbing her hand and interlocking his fingers with hers.

"Yes, Gaku-san?" She made eye contact, smiling up at him.

"You're so lovely."

"Thank you, you're quite handsome yourself, as expected, you're number one most desired embrace."

"What's with that." his face felt warm, what an incredible ability she had, to make his heart beat rapidly. It didn't seem to matter how long they had been together, she was still to powerful and him far too weak. "Do you desire my embrace? Ha ha. Just kidding."

"E-EH!?" There was no doubt in her mind that she certainly did want that but to admit it? She'd need nerves of steel! Even if he says he is joking. "Y....Yes... perhaps..." was all she could get to come out. There he was making her feel like she had drank too much caffeine.

Oh no. He's gonna die. He'd been working up his nerve for a long time. But she's wearing it down. It's now or never, if he doesn't make a move he'll lose his chance in this moment. He leans in, placing his lips on hers.

Her eyes widened. Certainly this was their first. She was shocked but that shock slowly faded as the realization of the current situation sank in. It was pleasant, and she was happy, to finally be able to experience the extent of Gaku's love.

It was a simple, sweet, almost intoxicating kiss. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close without suffocating her; gently, delicately, he mustn't make her uncomfortable.

She reach up draping her arms over his shoulder and push up against him, kissing back. What a wonderful feeling, she might be taking in this moment more than she ever imagined she would.

Tongue? Just when did that become a thing and when did he? She can't say that she hates it but that she doesn't know what to do? How exactly does this work? She's suddenly more nervous. She tries her best just to imitate what he is doing, maybe she can figure it out.

Is he going too far? This is okay right? Well if she isn't fighting back or pushing him away it's fine with her, he guesses. She's even trying her best to do the same. What an adorable person, he loves her so much. He doesn't want to overstep his boundaries, she'll never trust him again, but it's so hard, he doesn't want to let her go.

In her whole life she never thought she would be kissing Gaku of all people. Isn't he someone so many would die to be kissing? Ah, she feels a bit guilty, taking someone this amazing and keeping him all her herself. She doesn't want to share though. What complicated feelings.

He breaks away, panting lightly "Hey, Tsumugi? You okay?"

The second he stopped she buried her face in his chest. She simply couldn't help her embarrassment, her face felt like it was on fire. She pulled her arms down from his shoulders and hugged him tightly, trying to reassure him. "I'm fine."

He gives her head a quick kiss "I love you."

"I love you too, Gaku-san."

"Get a room."

"Tenn!? Ryu!?" He's caught, and by his own band mates to boot. Weren't their interviews supposed to last a bit longer? He tried to pretend like nothing was going on despite the fact him and Tsumugi were hanging on to each other. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything."

"Oh? Is that so? So this is a normal display of friendship between an idol and a manager from another agency?" Tenn narrowed his eyes at Gaku.

"Totally normal."

"Hmm, seems suspicious."

"Shut up."

"Gaku, I'm so happy!" Ryu as always, ready to support his friend.

"Ah, thanks. So you can keep a secret?"

"Gaku, I'm not saying I support your idea to do something this outrageous, but I won't be telling anyone. I have no reason to. However you ought to be very careful, and one hundred percent sure this is a risk you want to take."

"I'm certain, Tenn."

"Alright. I'll leave you be. For now at least."

"Gaku, I'll help you, if you need anything."

"Thanks, Ryu."

Gaku looks down at the girl still clinging to him. "Tsumugi, are you okay with this?"

"It makes me nervous, and I don't want to get you in trouble... but, I want to remain like this, is how I feel."

"I'm glad, I'll treasure you, I won't bring you any turmoil."

"Gross."

"Shut it..."

"Me too! I'll take measures to make sure no one suspects a thing and that you won't have anyone questioning you!"

Tenn sighs "I suppose I have to do the same, for the sake of the unit."

"Tenn, just say you're happy for them." Ryu elbowed him.

Tenn sighed again, "Congratulations..."

"So unenthusiastic."

"That's all you're getting, Gaku."

"Whatever."

"TRIGGER gets along so well." Tsumugi spoke up.

"You call this getting along?" Gaku replied.

Tsumugi laughed, "It's cute. I'm very happy Gaku-san."

"I am too, Tsumugi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first one was originally written for national kiss day but I never put it up anywhere. So here it is now!


	2. Indirect Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strawberry punch sure is delicious.

All that could be heard in her ears was the frantic pounding of her own heart as Gaku picked up the drink cup she had abandoned next to her hand. 'Is this strawberry punch?' he had asked before taking it in his hand and taking a few sips.

"ah, ah y-yeah" she could barely hear her own words. The idea of an indirect kiss with Yaotome Gaku played over and over in her mind as he set the cup back to it's original position. Should she? Well she can't avoid the drink for the rest of the night, it would be way too suspicious.

She quickly lifted it off the counter and finished what was left. Her body trembled and her face turned the rosiest of red. The punch was good but she could only think about the rim of the glass where Gaku's lips were previously placed.

"Tastes good huh?" he laughed. She looked so cute getting flustered over a secondhand kiss from him. He couldn't lie though, he was on cloud nine himself over the thought as well. He leaned in close to her ear, "Next time it can be a direct kiss if you'd like~" and with that he backed away "Ha ha, just kidding!~" or was he really?

"G-Gaku-san!" she yelled. The thought of that just might make her head spin. It was so casual too, the way he said it. Did he feel no embarrassment? What kind of joke was that anyway?

He had already turned his face away from her where she couldn't see. This was the only way to hide the creeping red hue on his cheeks. Maybe he wasn't as immune to these lines as he thought, if it was regarding Tsumugi.

She scooted a little closer to him in the booth. Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't mind if he wasn't joking.


	3. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with just a text message...

There is something that he may or may not have thought about time and time again since falling in love and as cheesy as it sounds just so much as holding the woman he loves would be heavenly. What he never imaged however was waking up in his own bed to find her also there lying next to him. Mind you they were both fully clothed but he still felt like he had committed some sort of crime. She's so close and he can't one-hundred-percent remember how they both got into this predicament. But did he really care? She was there and that's all that mattered but to be the one to wake up first what was he supposed to do? He can't just wake her.

She shuffled around in her sleep, rolling over she clung to the nearest thing she could find. Little did she know the thing she was now holding onto was Gaku. Her eyes fluttered open to see a man covering his face with his own hand. Looking down she could see why, she was fully monopolizing his other arm. "I-I'm sorry Gaku-san, I'll let go I didn't mean to..."

He removed his hand from the front of his face and turned to face her, red cheeks and all. "It's fine, if it's you, you can hold onto me any time you want." it makes him want to die saying that out loud but how else was he going to get that point across.

Did someone just turn the heater on in this apartment bedroom because she felt like she was on fire. She wonders if Gaku fully remembers how they got here in the first place?

 

* * *

 

A flirty message she read as a joke about visiting his apartment to have a home cooked meal was what started it all. She didn't think he was serious but she couldn't pass up the idea of watching Yaotome Gaku of TRIGGER cook food and her curiosity got the better of her.

He did indeed cook food, but while he was in the midst of doing so she showed up at his door. The baffled expression on his face told Tsumugi that he hadn't planned on her taking the message seriously. But she was already there and he let her inside happily smiling. Though the reason for his smile didn't come out till later.

She sat down at a small dinning room table he had decorated after her arrival. He set several dishes in front of her and asked her to take whatever she liked. It took a lot to resist going into her usual mode of refusing anything he offers her. She took a bit of everything and proceeded to try it all. It was all good. "As expected of the number one man women want to be embraced by, being able to cook such a meal would make any woman fall for you and want you all to themselves"

"Do you want me all to yourself, Tsumugi?" he asked.

What a bomb, she almost choked. What kind of question was that? "D-Doesn't any woman." she desperately tried to cover up her own creeping feelings with a general statement. 

"But I want to know about you specifically."

What's gotten into this man? Of course he's always direct but he's killing her with all this. If she stopped thinking rationally she would start to believe he was flirting with her. "I-I-I... I w-wouldn't mind I s-suppose." the mere idea of keeping such a man all to herself made her head spin.

"Ha ha, cute." he just smiled, "Don't think too much about it, I'm just teasing you."

Teasing, of course, she knew that but his words were still very much real, and her heart was beating so fast she could barely hold her chopsticks.

Struggling through her own nervousness she somehow finished the meal, and after all that earlier Gaku had made his own plate and finished his as well.

"Would you like a tour? You've never been here before have you?"

"Ah..." What an opportunity! To tour the house of TRIGGER's leader, she'd be upset if she passed this up. "If, if you would't mind."

"Not at all." he smiled and directed her around the house, showing her the bath, spare room, and living room, and finally, his bedroom.

Was a bed this big actually meant for one human being!? Somehow it appeared even larger than a queen bed but her eyes could be playing tricks on her. "Gaku-san," she walked over to the bed and sat down on it "Is this REALLY your bed? It's huge!"

"Pfft." she looked so small in comparison to the large mattress, he couldn't help but laugh. "Why not lay down on it?"

"Eh!?" she was shocked but also curious, she plopped herself onto the covers and stared up at the ceiling. "This bed is big enough for four people."

"That so. I think two is just fine." he walked over and layed beside where she was.

 _Is this more fake flirting? I can't take this I really can't!_ "G-Gaku-san, you're very close." she spoke as they lay side by side looking upwards.

"Hmm... that's fine isn't it?" he had rolled over and was now facing her.

"Aren't we done with the tour?"

"Yeah."

"Then..."

"Tsumugi..." his eyes were not leaving her face.

"Yes?" she responded.

"I..." maybe he shouldn't but everything in him tells him this is an okay time to let it out. "I like you..." nothing he can do to stop the burning in his cheeks now.

"Huh..." she looked at him in shock. Did this man? This wonderful and handsome man just confess his feelings to someone like her? She wasn't anything extraordinary. "Do you... really?"

"Yes, you're hardworking, strong, and you're of course very beautiful."

"That so..." how does she respond to this? Is she dreaming? "I... I mean it's possible... I might... like you too..." what a thing to get off her chest. For months that little feeling of fondness kept growing and growing with no sign of stopping, letting it out felt nice.

"Do you really?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then will you stay with me like this?"

"Y-Yes, of course!"

"Haha, I'm glad." he smiled.

And shortly after that they both fell asleep. With their jobs staying up late at night and rising up early was not uncommon, they were both just worn out.

 

* * *

 

And that's the how and why to explain their current situation. After revealing that to Gaku his face only got redder. Seeing his flustered expression made Tsumugi smile. He's really such an honest and cute person.

"I see... so that's what happened." so confessing to her wasn't a dream. Then he's happy, so very happy. He reaches over and pulls her into his chest. "Then we can stay like this?"

"Yes!" she smiled once again, "I won't go anywhere."

"I'm really glad this isn't a dream" he pulled a strand of her hair to his mouth and kissed it.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she nuzzled her face into his chest.

They stayed like this, holding onto each other, Gaku giving her a kiss on the head, Tsumugi proclaiming that wasn't fair and kissing his cheek. A small war of affection ensued, leading to a relationship. When Tsumugi left she swore to herself she would never tell anyone about this, not as much because of the relationship between idol and manager, but because she wanted to cherish this memory between her and Gaku and no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for a friend's birthday. However I was told to share Gakutsumu with the world so here it is!!!


End file.
